Campaigns
Campaign is a game mode featuring series of single-player themed story missions played against computer-controlled opponents. Some missions have modifiers to the game rules. The tutorial campaign and its epilogue are available for free, while the other campaigns must be purchased. Free Campaigns These campaigns are available to all players. The Empty Throne The Empty Throne is the first tutorial campaign every player will experience and rewards the five preconstructed starter decks. Narrated by Jekk, it tells the story of the five Scions following the disappearance of Caiphus. The End And The Beginning The End And The Beginning serves as an epilogue to The Empty Throne, showing the confrontation between Caiphus and the Strangers which resulted in his disappearance. Paid Campaigns These campaigns may be purchased with a one-time payment in gold or gems. Paid campaigns unlock unique cards for constructed formats exclusive to that campaign, rewarding all four copies of a card after beating specific missions. Premium upgrades to these campaigns additionally give premium copies of their cards and exclusive cosmetic items. Jekk's Bounty Jekk's Bounty follows as he tracks down dangerous criminals and creatures across Eternal's world of Myria. It unlocks 16 unique cards and costs 20,000 gold or 1000 gems. The Tale of Horus Traver The Tale of Horus Traver tells the story of homesteader , whose journey to save his family from a ravaging sickness sets in motion the events leading to Caiphus' death. It unlocks 23 unique cards and costs 25,000 gold or 1000 gems. Dead Reckoning Dead Reckoning follows as she rebels against her fellow Valkyrie after the rebellion results in the of Argenport. It unlocks 25 unique cards and costs 25,000 gold or 1000 gems. Into Shadow Into Shadow deals with trials in the Shadowlands, from her betrayal by , to being rescued by an unlikely duo. It unlocks 23 unique cards and costs 25,000 gold or 1000 gems. Homecoming Homecoming features 18 story-based missions following the story of as she returns to Kosul, to reclaim her homeland from the tyrannical rule of her usurper uncle . It unlocks 26 unique cards and costs 25,000 gold or 1000 gems. Promises by Firelight Promises by Firelight features 21 story-based missions telling the story of the champions of Xulta's past. It unlocks 21 unique cards and costs 25,000 gold or 1000 gems. Deprecated Campaigns The free campaign The Empty Throne and its epilogue The End And The Beginning were originally split across 3 separate campaigns. With patch v1.35 (June 2018), the tutorial was re-designed, combining the sections and streamlining their missions. The Fire Within The Fire Within was the first tutorial campaign every player would experience and rewarded the Firestarter starter deck. It consisted of Jekk telling a story while a noose is wrapped around his neck, about journey to learn his mother's identity. The Fire Within was a four-mission campaign with a premade deck. Shades of Time Shades of Time was the second part of the tutorial campaign consisting of eight missions with premade decks. The stories involved dark decent into the Shadowlands and discovery of the Strangers while in pursuit of the truth about her brother's death. Completing the campaign unlocked basic puzzles and rewarded the Shadowstrike and Sands of Time starter decks. Who Shall Rule? Who Shall Rule? was the final tutorial campaign, consisting of 9 missions with premade decks. The stories involved unwelcome trek back home, defending Argenport from the rebels, and the activation of the Eternal Throne against the strange horde. Completing this campaign gave access to the remaining puzzles and rewarded the Primal Fury and Hand of Justice starter decks. Achievements The End And The Beginning and most of the paid campaigns have achievements and rewards for completing them: Category:Eternal Game Info Category:Game Modes